Just call it Karma!
by render me daxless
Summary: [Finished!]What happens when some of our favorite Naruto characters find someone's wallet? Well... first check for any money, and then spend it, of course! Find out where this mischievous action leads them! Chap.4 up!
1. Their Lucky Day

eXd: Hey! This is my latest fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading this, hehe!

Summary: What happens when some of our favorite Naruto characters find a wallet? Well... first check for any money, and then spend it, of course! Find out where this mischievous action leads them!

**Note:** All of them are regular 18-year-olds who don't have chakra or anything like that.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**

**Just call it Karma!  
**

**Chapter 1 - Their Lucky Day**

Naruto had a large grocery bag full of cup-of-ramen. He was returning back from the local grocery store when some brunette stranger - holding a dozen red roses in one hand and his black leather wallet in the other - "accidentally" bumped into him, knocking Naruto down. "Watch where you're going, you brat!" the man exclaimed harshly. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a light grey tee-shirt. He then pushed his bulky figure passed the young blue-eyed blonde.

This ticked Naruto off. _'What the hell? _You_ ran into _me "Jerk," he mumbled under his breath as he picked himself up. He dusted himself off and walked on for another two minutes.

"Great, that idiot just ruined my day." He sighed. "I'll go put my groceries away later..."

He wandered around towards mall until he saw a group of people he knew. Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and his dog, Akamaru, were all huddled together. They all looked kind of mad, especially Chouji and Kiba. "Hey, what's with the long faces?" Naruto asked them.

"This guy at the grocery store bought all the bags of chips! _All of them_! Just because I told him that I was going to buy some," Chouji exclaimed. "Then he called me fat and walked off. I'm big-boned, I tell ya!"

"Chouji, quit yelling. It's too troublesome. Neh, that jerk is some important construction guy, and he tore apart my favorite field for cloud-watching."

_'Wow, Shikamaru actually gathered up enough energy to complain!' _thought Naruto.

"Heh, and this total idiot kicked Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed, extremely pissed.

"So why didn't you give him a piece of your mind?" Naruto questioned. He was starting to get mad at this mysterious person who has been screwing up his friends' lives.

"Restraining order," Kiba said simply. The three kids gawked at Kiba.

"What the hell? How did _that_ happen?"

Kiba sighed. "Well, long story short, I was supposedly 'harassing' him at work. You see, I went to visit my dad, who is in charge of the Konoha Construction Site, and I decided to lock him inside one of the porta-potties, because he's really mean to me. This isn't the first time I've done something to him, mind you. Haha, oh man, he may have gotten a restraining order on me, but it was worth it! I got some duct tape and wrapped it around the porta-potty at least a dozen times; then I left him there. It was one of those that were in the very back. He was there for at least half an hour, pounding and screaming."

Kiba snickered. "At one point, he was pounding so hard, it tipped over!" Now, he sighed. "But, someone came over and finally let him out. Me, being pretty stupid at the time, forgot to leave the scene, and I was caught."

The other three laughed their heads off, until Naruto asked, "Wait, is this guy well built, have brown hair, and has a gruff voice?"

"Uh, yeah," Kiba responded. "How'd you know?"

Naruto pointed his finger at the brunette boy. "That was the same person who knocked me down this morning!"

"Heh, what a coincidence. That's the very same description of the guy who bought the last chips at the grocery store and tore apart my cloud-watching field."

"Ch, if he didn't have that restraining order against me, I'd go give him a royal ass-kicking," Kiba said.

Chouji asked, "Wait. If he had a restraining order against you, what were you doing near him?"

"How was I supposed to know he'd be at the pet store?" Kiba asked angrily.

He kept on swearing and ranting and stomping his feet, going on and on about the strange man.

**Ten minutes later...**

Ten minutes later, Kiba was still going on and on, until Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Temari walked up to him and knocked him over the head. "What's wrong with you! We can hear you all the way from Ino's flower shop!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah, so shut the hell up!" Ino demanded.

"'Cuz we're all in a pissed off mood!" Temari yelled

"And that means don't get us mad at you!" TenTen finished.

Shikamaru just sighed, while Chouji was sucking on his fist. (A/N: eewww...) Kiba and Naruto looked and them blankly and blinked. "Uh, why?" they asked in unison.

"Because some jerk walked into my flower shop and ran off with a dozen red roses without paying!" There was fire in Ino's eyes. Oh boy, that can't be good for her eye sight...

"Yeah, and when I was walking past the construction site, there was this group of men, and this brown-haired guy was making fun of Sasuke! The nerve of him!" Sakura started punching the air wildly, which caused everyone but Ino and Temari, because they were used to it by now, to back up.

"And I was at the store buying a dart-board that I've been saving my money for when what happens? Some idiot walks up to me and takes it out of my hands! It was the last one too! Oooh, I was going to let him have it with one of my kunai, but there was this security guard, so I couldn't do or say anything ... sharp."

"And plus, this totally strange guy that I don't even know said I looked like a whore! WTF! That man doesn't know how close he came to dying!" Temari was now stomping all over the place, screaming profanities like there was no tomorrow.

Shikamaru sighed. "Geez, now _they're_ the one's who are being loud."

All four girls turn on Shikamaru. "What'd you say!"

"Huh? Me? Oh, I was talking about eh... about the clouds," Shika lied.

At that very instant, a light bulb lit up on TenTen's head. "Wait a minute, did this guy have brown hair and was built like an army man?"

The three girls nodded dumbly.

"Was he dressed in dark blue Levi jeans and a light grey polo shirt?"

"You mean the one that was on sale last weekend?" Naruto butted in. The guys stared strangely at him, but the four girls nodded.

Naruto's jaw dropped. _'That's the very same guy who knocked me down, bought all the chips at the grocery store, is going to tear up some stupid field for cloud watching, and kicked Akamaru!'_

When Naruto relayed all this information to his seven friends, they widened their eyes, except for TenTen. She nodded and said, "And the same person who did all that stuff to us, too."

"Damnit, we gotta get him back!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey, Naruto, what's that black thing sticking out of your pocket?" Temari asked. She just noticed it.

Naruto looked down, confused. "Huh? What, this?" He picked it up. It was a wallet of some sort.

"Uh, it's a black leather wallet." He opened it up and his eyes nearly popped out of his eye-sockets. "Gah! It's full of money!" There was a whole wad of fifties in the wallet He started to quickly count it. "There are 32 bills here, and they're all fifties! That's uh..."

Naruto tried to multiply in thin air. Sakura just sighed. "That's 1,600 dollars, Naruto." Everyone's eyes widened tremendously.

"Holy crap!" everyone exclaimed. Sakura just realized what she said.

Ino lunged for the wallet. "Hey, that's mine! He need to pay up for those roses! Plus interest!"

Chouji made a wild grab for it. "No! He has to pay for all the chips he 'stole' from me!"

"Hey, don't forget about me! He stole the dart-board I was saving up for!" TenTen screamed as she tried to grab the wallet from Naruto's hands. Everyone began fighting and screaming until they noticed that Naruto was already running down the road.

"Get back here!" Akamaru and Kiba ran ahead of the rest and tackled Naruto to the ground.

"No, stop you guys! I know whose wallet this is, and he's coming this way!" Naruto whispered urgently. By now, the rest of the gang had caught up. "Look behind you!" They did so, and noticed the same chestnut-brown haired man, looking for something... or someone... or some_ones_. "This is his wallet! I saw his license! Hurry, we gotta jam before he finds us!" There was not a moment wasted. Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and helped him up, and they all began running down the road.

"Quick! To the mall! It's only a block away!" Ino yelled.

"Why the mall?" yelled Naruto, who was having a harder time running because of his large bag of ramen. Nonetheless, he was still in the front of the group.

"We'll hide in the girls' bathroom!" she responded.

"What!" all the guys yelled. "Hell no! Let's hide in the guys' bathroom!"

"No, follow me!" Naruto yelled. He made a sharp left turn into an alley and skidded at a halt because of a twenty-foot tall brick-wall. Everyone could hear footsteps quickly approaching.

* * *

eXd: Hehe, okay, tell me what you think! A review will be greatly appreciated! Don't hesitate to point out a mistake or to ask something or whatever. Next chapter should be up probably in a few days. Please review! 


	2. Trouble?

eXd: Okay, here is the next chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers! Enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
**

Responses to Review:

**Miss Ino **- Hehe, the wallet belonged to the brown-haired guy. Man, I really need to give him a name huh? Okay, thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Dragon Man 180 **- Yeah I was going to put Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata in this story, but then I was like, "Nah, that'd be too weird because they don't need the money, since they are like super rich." So yeah... Well anyways, heheha, I wish Naruto could use Harem no Jutsu, but he's just a regular teenager who doesn't have any chakra or anything. Thanks for your review! You always review everything of mine!

* * *

Previously -- 

Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru along with Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Temari have all been upset one way or another by the same man. When Naruto discovers that he has the man's wallet in his grocery bag, everyone is arguing about who should get the money. While they're arguing, Naruto runs off because he sees the man coming! Everyone runs away, but Naruto took a turn and now, they're face to face with a twenty-foot tall brick wall!

Now, read on.

* * *

**Just call it Karma!**

"Oh, good call, Naruto! Yeah, we'll just run through this brick wall!" Ino and Sakura yelled sarcastically. Naruto wasn't listening. He shoved some crates away from the wall and rammed into it with his shoulder. A part of the wall - about six feet wide and tall- moved slightly and he began pushing it with all his might. It finally opened up to the point where the eight friends could fit through. Once on the other side, Kiba helped Naruto push it closed.

Naruto panted slightly from the great effort. "I discovered this when I was being chased by some high-schoolers a couple of years back. This leads to the alley near my apartment. C'mon." He and the others jogged to Naruto's apartment, which was only half a block away.

Naruto unlocked his door and they all rushed in. At first, Naruto began to chuckle; that chuckle soon turned into an all-out triumphant laugh. "Haha! We got a way!" Everyone started laughing too, until greedy little Ino brought up the money.

"Hey, so how are we going to split up the dough?" she asked.

Everyone stopped laughing. "Leave it to Ino-pig to be the only one thinking of the money," Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders and holding up her hands exasperatedly.

Everyone, excluding Sakura and Ino, sweat-dropped and forced laughter. "Y-yeah.. haha, only Ino would be so selfish as to be thinking of the money..." "Yeah, I forgot all about it.."

"Well since we're on the subject, how are we gonna split it up?" Ino repeated. A temper vein was sticking out of her forehead. _'Damnit! You guys know that you were thinking of the money too!' _

Temari cleared her throat. "If there are 32 bills, and they're all fifties, and there are eight of us here, then we each get 4 bills."

"Four bills, eh?" Naruto questioned. "So.. that is umm..." He tried to figure out how much four fifties would equal. "Oh, hang on, I'll grab my calculator!" He ran into his bedroom and took out his calculator.

_'Idiot...,' _Kiba thought. _'It's 200 dollars...'_

With his calculator, Naruto punched in '4' times '5000'. When he hit the decimal button, it didn't go down all the way, so the problem ended up being 4 X 5,000 instead of 4 X 50.00. His eyes popped out of his head. "HUH! Twenty-thousand dollars! I must be going insane!" He ran into the living room where everyone else was. "Guys! We each get twenty grand! Oh my god, that's gotta be enough to buy ramen to last me for a month!"

Everyone gaped at him. Then, they huddled up into a group and began whispering. "How much does he eat?" "I dunno, but twenty grand is a lot to just spend on ramen, isn't it?" "Geez, ya think!" "This guy must be insane!" "Eh, I can eat more than _that_." "Ch, I'd use my money for weapons!" "I'd buy make-up! And clothes! And accessories!"

Naruto cleared his throat and everyone stood up straight. "Okay, like I was saying -"

"- Naruto, you're wrong," Kiba cut off. "We each only get 200 dollars. I think your calculator is jacked up. Where'd you get it, the Half-Dollar Tree?"

"Heh, hell no! Do you think the Half-Dollar Tree sells Texas Instruments? I wish! Nah, I got this from uh... from school last year." Naruto scratched the back of head sheepishly.

"Right right right, whatever. Give us our money." Everyone held out their hands. Naruto sighed. He gave each person four bills and they scampered off. "Thanks, Naruto!"

"Ch, users." Naruto just sighed happily. He put his ramen in the cupboards. "Okay, how should I spend my money?" he asked aloud. _'I think I need some new lock picks...' _"Yeah, I'll go buy a new set of lock picks." He got up and left.

**Some other place**

"C'mon, Akamaru! Let's go and buy some games for our PSP!" Kiba yelled. He was ecstatic that he finally had some money to use for his Playstation Portable that he got for his birthday.

**With TenTen and Temari**

"Okay, I need to buy a new dartboard," TenTen said.

"Yeah, okay, and after that, I'll look for a new fan. There's this really cool one that I've had my eye on for some time," Temari told her friend. The chestnut-haired girl nodded. Just as they turned the corner at a street intersection, they saw the man.

He was talking to a police officer, giving the description of someone... or some_ones_... "Yes, there were eight of them, four boys and four girls. All I remember was a blonde boy dressed in ugly orange clothes and a rosette haired woman."

TenTen and Temari slowly walked backwards and hid behind a building. "T-Temari, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The blond woman looked at her friend. "If you're thinking of killing that man, then yes. Yes I am." TenTen looked at her friend frightfully. Temari just giggled. "Relax. he only recognized Sakura and Naruto, so he probably won't even think that _we_, meaning me and you, stole his wallet. Act casual. Wait, you know what? We don't even know if they're talking about the wallet or not. We're just overreacting."

"YES, I'M SURE THEY STOLE MY WALLET!" the brunette yelled at the police officer.

The two friends looked at each other. "Oh shit."

* * *

eXd: Well? Whaddya think? What should the 4 be spending their money on? I need some ideas to put in this story, so please help me out. Thanks! 


	3. Where is it!

eXd: okay, here's the third chapter. I hope it's not too bad…. Is this story not good? I mean, c'mon, I got three reviews, but there are over 90 hits! So one out of every thirty people are reviewing! ...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

Responses to Review:

**Dragon Man 180 **- Oh man! You always give the funniest reviews, lol! (In a mysterious voice) Who knows... maybe he _will _get hit by a drunk! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Previously – 

Naruto and the gang find a way past the brick wall and they all head over to Naruto's house, where they split up the money evenly. Then, everyone heads out to spend their stolen cash. However… while Temari and TenTen are roaming town, they find the man they stole from! And worse, he's talking to a police officer!

Now, read on.

* * *

**Just Call it Karma!**

**Chapter Three - Where is it!  
**

Temari and TenTen turned to each other. "Oh geez!" They took off towards the mall, where most of their friends would probably be.

After running around for half an hour, they managed to find Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji. "Guys, bad news!" The guy we stole from is talking to the police about his wallet!" Both girls began telling them what they overheard.

Once they finished, their four friends….. laughed at them. "They don't have any _proof_, do they?" "Yeah, they can't prove it was us." "We can just say it's our own money that we saved up." "Yeah, and we can throw the wallet on the road side or something."

Temari and TenTen looked at them worriedly. "Well…. if you guys say so..." At that moment, Naruto and Kiba showed up.

"Hey guys!"

"What's up?"

TenTen jumped in front of Naruto. "Naruto! What'd you do with the wallet?"

Naruto stood there, thinking back. "Umm…."

**Five minutes later…**

Five minutes later, Naruto finally exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I threw it on the side of the road!" Everyone sighed with relief. But all of a sudden…

"Wait! Did you wipe our fingerprints off of it?" Shikamaru demanded. Naruto thought….

**Three minutes later…**

Three minutes later, Naruto punched his fist into his open hand. "No, I didn't!"

Everyone gaped at Naruto. _'Blood lust?'_ Naruto thought. _'Hmm… I'm sensing it…'_ Then, he turned to face his friends.

"Hey, why are your faces all red? Did you guys, like, eat some chili peppers or something?" he questioned.

"YOU IDIOT!" "That wallet had all of our fingerprints on it!" "Can you get any stupider!" "We have to go find it!" "Gah, hurry up, we're wasting time!" "Where did you throw it, Naruto!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. You guys are overreacting. Do they have your guys' fingerprints on file?"

"YES!"

Naruto looked at them in a confused manner, especially Shikamaru and Chouji. They both sighed. "Don't ask. It's too troublesome to explain." He then turned to Sakura and Ino. Well actually… he wouldn't be surprised if they had their prints on file, because they had been caught shoplifting before.

He looked past Kiba, because, well, of course Kiba would have about a thousand stories to tell them. Lastly, he turned to Temari and TenTen.

"Don't think that _we're_ criminals. My dad is the chief of police. I remember when I was really little, he took my fingerprints just for fun, but they're still on file," Temari explained.

TenTen forced a smile and was sweating. "Yeah, um my father once um.. he uh.. – "

" – there's no need for you to explain, TenTen. We know you wouldn't be clumsy enough let the police get your fingerprints by committing some kind of crime," everybody finished.

TenTen forced another smile and laughed. "Okay. Thanks guys." _'So I guess I shouldn't tell them about the time when I was caught with knives, machetes, and daggers in my house, eh?' _She laughed again. "You guys are so trusting and supportive."

Everyone laughed lightly. "No problem!"

"Okay, back to the subject. We all have our prints on file and on the wallet. We need to go and get it and wipe our prints off before the police get their hands on it. Understand so far?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone nodded. "Okay good. We'll split up into groups of two. Ino, you go with Sakura. TenTen, you go with Temari. Kiba, you'll go with Naruto. I'll go with Chouji," Shikamaru explained. "We'll all start from the spot where Naruto threw the wallet. Naruto and Kiba will head north from there. Sakura and Ino, you guys head south, and Temari and TenTen head east. Chouji and I'll head west. Got it?" They all nodded. "Naruto, lead the way.' And they all ran to the spot where Naruto said he threw the wallet.

"It was the road going off Fujikawa Street." Once they arrived there, there was the wallet!

"Yeah! That was easier than I thought!"

Just then, TenTen saw a squad car in the distance. "Oh god! There's a cop! We have to hide," she told her partners in crime. They all looked up, and there was no doubt about it. They all ran through some bushes and started running down Tenshi Lane. They hoped over two fences and crawled under one. They were back onto the same road that led to the mall.

"Okay, wipe the prints off with your shirt," Naruto commanded

They all turned towards each other. "Who has the wallet!" they questioned one another. "Where's the wallet!" "Oh god, did you guys leave it there?" "Well, why didn't _you_ pick it up then!" "Man, we have to go back." "Not all of us, right?" "Only two people should go." "I say Naruto, since he got us in this situation." "Okay it's decided. Naruto, you go with Kiba." "We'll be at the mall in the electronics section."

"Huh? Naruto and Kiba looked around. There was only a cloud of dust left, considering that all their friends ran away. "Ch, some friends."

"Well, let's hurry. We don't know if the police got the wallet or not." "Yeah."

So they crawled under one fence and jumped over two. They ran back down Tenshi Lane and broke through the thick bushes.

Once they arrived at the spot, they looked around. And no wallet. "WHAT!" "Noo!" They began searching all over the ground for it. "This is not good." "Gee, ya think!" "So, does that mean that the police officer has it?" "Oh man, this can't be good. We have to tell the others."

* * *

eXd: I'm soo sorry that this chapter is so short! I woke up nearly two hours ago and uh.. well I know that's not much of an excuse, but... uh, well i'll try to make the next one longer! Please review! Thanks a bunch!  



	4. Gone to the Birds

eXd: sigh I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had to work on my summer project... And I didn't even finish it yet! And I've lost the flare for this story that I once had. I believe I have a writer's block. Well, I'm going to post this as the last chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

**

**Just Call it Karma!**

**Chapter 4 -Gone to the Birds**

Both boys trudged back to their friends waiting at the mall. "Hey, Kiba, d'ya think you can say that you found the wallet but then lost it again?" he asked meekly.

"What the hell! Why would I do that?" he blurted out. "I don't want them down our throats!"

"Uh, _throats_? As in, plural?" Naruto questioned, worried about his friend.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru."

"Ohoho!" _'Wow, for a second there...'_

"So yeah, I won't do it for you.' Naruto's face fell.

"C'mon! This was me mess in the first place, so they-"

"- Exactly, _your_ mess, not mine. -"

"- so they are going to like, kill me if I told them that we couldn't find it." Naruto continued, cutting Kiba off. "I'm too young to die!"

Naruto gave Kiba these weird puppy-eyes. We all know about that soft spot that Kiba has for dogs, right? "Hrmph. Fine, I'll do it."

Naruto jumped up and yipped for joy. "Thanks dude, you're the best!" He tried to give Kiba a hug, but he ducked out of it.

"Dude! Keep your busy hands to yourself! God damn..."

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the electronics section, where the rest of the gang was waiting. "Well?" "How'd it go?" "You guys wiped off the prints and trashed it, right?" "What's with the glum faces?" "Oh, don't tell us you didn't get it!" "You guys couldn't do one simple job!" "You are so dead."

Kiba looked kind of scared. "Uh, well, um... ya see, er, Naruto has something to tell you."

He pushed Naruto in front of him. "Gah! Hey, this wasn't the plan! Damn you, Kiba!"

"Does 'Damn you, Kiba!' mean tat you didn't get it?" Temari asked. Naruto nodded dumbly.

Everyone let out war cries, which attracted stares from everyone else in the room. "Wait, you guys! We need to plan our next move! The police probably picked it up and it's probably in the station by now. It's nearly 9:30. What time do the officers leave the station, Temari?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, about eleven. _OH!_ I get it now. Yeah, so at about eleven thirty, we can sneak in there, find the wallet, and wipe our prints off. Yeah, and it's past 9:00, so that means that they didn't ship it off to the lab yet. Good plan."

"But how do we get in there," Ino asked.

"Ch, that's a cinch. Haven't you guys ever broken into a house before?" Shikamaru asked. Just then, he wished he didn't. Everyone, excluding Chouji, stared at him weirdly. "What?"

"Is _that_ why the police have your fingerprints on file!" everyone, minus Chouji, cried.

"Hey, that guy had my Go set for months, alright?" Shika exclaimed. Chouji nodded, while everyone else sweat-dropped. "Look, it's like this: You disable any electronic devices inside the building by cutting the power off. That means we won't have to worry about cameras, motion sensors, silent alarms, etc. Then, all we have to do is pick one of the locks and we're in. It's as simple as that."

Everyone looked at Shikamaru. "What! I thought we were going to dress up in like, ski masks and cammo and like, equip ourselves with knives and flashlights and rope and stuff and we'd have like, night vision goggles. Then we'd deftly wind our way through the motion sensors. Your plan sounds too boring!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "The hell? How are you going to get night vision goggles? Those cost a lot of money, you know. Go ahead and bring a rope for all I care; the police station is only one story high. Did any of _you_ guys have weird ideas like Naruto?" he questioned.

_'Yeah... I did.' _"Of course not!"

_'Well, Naruto's way _does_ sound more exciting. _"Ludicrous! What kind of idea is _that?_!"

_'I like Naruto's idea better.'_ "I like Naruto's idea better," Kiba said.

"Fine, do it your way. If you guys want to be seen by the camera, go right ahead. Meet up at that big willow tree down the street from the police station in two hours." Everyone left the scene to do whatever they wanted for the next two hours.

'_They're not gonna see my face. Didn't Shikamaru hear the part about the ski mask! The hell is he thinking…'_

**Two Hours Later...**

Two hours later, everyone was down at the big willow tree by the police station, except for Naruto. "Where _is_ he!" "He's gonna jeopardize the whole mission!" "Dude, don't be so serious." "Yeah, we're just breaking into a police station."

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Ten minutes later, a black figure popped up in front of every one. "Hiya!" he cried.

"AAH!" everyone screamed.

"Relax, it's just me, Naruto!" He was clad in a ski mask, a black spandex suit, (A/N: Just like Lee's, except it's black!) a black rope tied around his waist - worn like a utility belt - with knives and several flashlights hooked onto it, black gloves, black running shoes, and goggles.

"The hell, Naruto! Those aren't night vision goggles! Those are just regular goggles!" Kiba rolled on the floor, laughing.

"You're gonna sweat your ass off, Naruto. It's like, 97 degrees out here," Sakura said.

"Phew, you're right! Naruto lifted his mask and pulled at the collar of his er- one piece spandex suit.

"God damn Naruto, where'd you get such form fitting clothes?" Kiba asked from the ground.

"Shut the hell up and let's get the show on the road." So they all crept to the power box and Shikamaru used a crow bar and pried it open. He switched all the little black switches to "Off".

"Alright, now this is when I pick the lock and we-"

"CRASH!" Everyone turned to the source of the noise.

"Help ... me..." Naruto pleaded. Part of his body was inside the station, and the other part was outside. The latch for the window had caught a piece of spandex covering his leg. The window raised itself, and with it, brought Naruto's right leg. He was now stuck with one leg above his head and his other inside the building. "Oh god, the pain! Help ... please..."

After laughing at Naruto's misfortune for two minutes, they finally unhooked his leg from the latch and he fell into the station. "Oh god, they're going to hurt for a week." He tossed a flashlight to each person.

They turned them all on "Low" and searched around the place. "Woah woah woah, why is there a porn magazine in this drawer?" Ino asked.

"Uh, I'll take that..." Kiba said, making a grab for the mag.

"Hell no! We gotta leave everything the way it was." They continued the search.

**One Hour Later**

One hour later, they were still looking. "Aww, I'm tired now. Let's just leave; We've searched this place thoroughly and the wallet still didn't turn up. It isn't here, guys," TenTen complained.

"You mean I spent nearly twenty minutes trying to fit into this! And I got my nards crushed on that window sill for no reason! God damnit!"

_'How hard can it be to fit into spandex?' _everyone wondered.

Well, TenTen was right. The wallet wasn't there. Had Naruto and Kiba searched harder for the wallet by the roadway, they would've discovered it in a tree. Also inside that tree were two birds and an unfinished bird nest. The two birdies were tearing up the wallet with their talons and their razor sharp beak.

* * *

eXd: That must be the crappiest ending I have ever put for a story. Oh man do I feel horrible. I hope I didn't offend any of you guys with this stupid ending. All I know is that I tried. Thanks for reading my story till the end! I really appreciate it. 


End file.
